Shibugarasu
was a demon bird that sought the Shikon no Tama. History Shibugarasu was spying on Kagome in Kaede's village one night while she was asleep due to her being in possession of the Shikon no Tama. It was soon chased away by Inuyasha. It later disguised itself using the corpse of a bandit leader and used his minions to kidnap Kagome in order to steal the jewel. He tried to take the jewel and kill her, but had difficulty controlling the bandit's body. When Inuyasha appeared in the old shack to confront the bandit, his armor slips and revealed the crow in his chest. It had eaten out his heart and was controlling him. Inuyasha tried to kill the crow but missed. Shibugarasu swallowed the jewel that Kagome previously threw away and flew off. Kagome and Inuyasha start chasing the crow. Kagome tried to shoot the crow with an arrow, but missed. She hit it near a lake and its parts fell into the lake, but Kagome had forgotten that it had the jewel and it started to reform. It flew away again. A child started to scream that one of the crow's feet was on his back. Kagome grabbed it and tied it to an arrow. She then shot the arrow, hitting and killing the crow, but shattered the jewel into tiny shards. Powers & Abilities * Flight: As a bird, Shibugarasu is able to fly with its wings. * Possession: It is able to possess a human body after burrowing into their chest, and devouring it's heart. Manga vs. Anime * In the manga, Shibugarasu spies on Kagome through a window at Kaede's house before it is scared away by Inuyasha throwing a stone at it. In the anime, it is among a murder of crows that are perched on a tree near Kaede's house in order to spy on the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha arrives and scares them off with his Sankon Tessō attack. * The following events take place while Shibugarasu in in possession of the bandit leader: ** In the manga, the bandit leader is first seen being served sake by one of his minions. In the anime, he is seen just sitting in the shadows. ** In the manga, the bandit leader takes the Shikon no Tama from Kagome before attempting to kill her. In the anime, he tries to kill her before he tries to take the jewel. ** In the manga, he kills multiple bandits. In the anime, he only kills one of the bandits that is restraining Kagome. ** In the manga, Kagome tries to hold off against the bandit leader with a pike she finds after he killed his minions. He slices it in half and is about to kill her before Inuyasha busts a hole through one of the hideout's walls in order to stop him. In the anime, Kagome and the bandits work together by avoiding his attacks. His clumsy movements causes debris to fall on the entrance of their hideout. Everyone else moves away to one of the walls. The leader causes the wall to crack as he attempts to attack again. Kagome then throws the jewel out of the hideout. It causes a distraction in order for the bandits to attempt to break the damaged wall to escape, but they are unsuccessful. As the leader attempts to attack again, Inuyasha enters threw the damaged wall. ** In the manga, his armor is ripped off by Inuyasha. In the anime, his armor falls off his body by itself. ** In the manga, after it is revealed that Shibugarasu is controlling his corpse, he tries to attack Inuyasha before Inuyasha counterattacks and forces him to leave his host. In the anime, Shibugarasu does not attack Inuyasha before he leaves the corpse. * In the manga, Shibugarasu turns into some sort of bat-winged reptile with a large mouth upon transforming, while in the anime he still looks like a bird. * In the manga, Kagome rescues Kokichi from Shibugarasu by grabbing him before he hits the ground as he falls. In the anime, Kokichi falls into a river, and Kagome swims in to rescue him. Trivia * Its appearance may be based on from . * Shibugarasu, along with Mistress Centipede and Naraku, are the only characters known to have successfully captured a complete Shikon no Tama. * In the English dub, Shibugarasu (through the bandit leader) tells Kagome to give it the "Oni Jewel". This is a mistake in choice of words; "Oni" is the Japanese term for "ogre", and the Shikon Jewel would be more accurately referred to as the "yōkai ("demon") jewel", because its powers are sought by demons. * The series from contains a similar creature called Three-eyed raven, however it's not evil, nor a villain. Instead it acts as a guide and an ability and title which passes trough generations. Media appearances * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 Anime * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 11 * Episode 56 * Episode 82 * Episode 94 * Episode 20 (FA) }} ca:Dimoni Corb de:Shibugarasu es:Cuervo Demonio it:Shibugarasu ms:Shibugarasu vi:Shibugarasu zh:尸舞乌 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Yōkai